Pennsylvania
by JacobBlackIsMyHero
Summary: It's 2 years after Breaking Dawn, and the Cullens move to Pennsylvania. How? What will happen? Who is moving in with them? Read and find out! Wow, i fail at summaries :P Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here goes my first fanfiction here. I've had a few before on quizilla, but they sucked. Yeah, I know the title is a little lame. Reviews, please? Oh and I mispelled reletivly, I have no idea how to spell it, and neither does my spell check =(.**

Bella's POV

"It's finished!" Carlisle exclaimed. Edward and I were sitting on the couch together, with Rensemee in our laps. Alice was on the other end, and suprisingly intrigued in "The Lion King". It was storming outside, and the lights were low. Everything was slightly Frankensienesque. There I go making up imaginary words again.

"Ahh!" Alice jumped. Everything was reletivly quiet for the past 52 minutes and 3 seconds, according to the DVD player. We all looked at each other, and I put Nessie down on the floor. We all ran up to Carlisle's office. In the corner of my eye, I saw Rensemee get back up on the couch without taking her eyes off the screen.

You see, we've been living in Forks too long. Too long to pull off being human any longer. In fact, we've pretty much been hiding out for almost a year now. I am supposed to be in college, along with Edward and Alice. Carlisle has supposedly "retired". Renesmee isn't supposed to exist, even though she is nearly two years old. (But she looks around 6.)

The inconvientent part is that the Cullen family has already lived in most dreary places. So, one day the made a suggestion. "The only thing preventing us from living somewhere sunny, is the fact our skin sparkles in the light,sooo….," I thought for a moment, and continued,"Why not we make something to cover that up, like makeup or something like that? It will make our skin tone far more believable too." Naturally, everyone thought that was such a good idea. Carlisle kissed me on the head, and I got pats on the back. I seriously thought I would get a "We tried that," or a "Well, that's not such a….great idea." Nope, for once I, Bella, had a good idea.

First, we experimented with makeup you buy at the store, but it looked very unrealistic. We weren't about the give up. Carlisle set out on making a concoction to conceal our identities as vampires, for Esme had already bought a beautiful home in Pennsylvania. Carlisle had already gotten a great job offering. Jacob was now a legal adult, so he could come aswell.

"So, does it work?" I asked Carlisle.

"Well, I don't know yet, its raining outside, so I can't tell." said Carlisle, "But, it blends in with my skin, and makes it a tone or two darker, See?" he finished, showing me his hand.

"It will work," Alice replied, "Well, one of your concoctions will." We all smiled with satisfaction, for Alice can see the future. "Oh, and it will be sunny tomarrow," she beamed.

She was right, the next morning the sun came up and shone bright. I watched Renesmee sleep as Edward fixed her breakfast.

"You attempting human food on her again?" I asked. Nessie can drink blood, and Carlisle says she can eat human food aswell, but she wants none of it.

"Yeah, I mean, someone's gotta eat whatever the Mutt doesn't."

"Hey, don't call Jake a mutt, Daddy!" Renesmee was awake.

"Sorry, sweetie," Edward made a cutesy voice, "Do you want to try some human food for breakfast?" Edward put down a plate of eggs with ketchup and pepper on the table. Nessie sat down.

"What _is_ it?" she asked curiously.

"Eggs, I should've thought to give these to you first," he said, and I knew why he'd given them to her, "When you were inside Mommy's tummy, she always wanted to eat eggs, and that might have been you in there, asking for eggs."

Renesmee shrugged, and picked up the fork. She put some eggs on the fork and cautiously put it into her mouth. Her face lit up.

"Yummy! This is almost as good as Grizzly!" she exclaimed as she chewed.

"That's great, Nessie, but make sure you don't talk when you chew, it's impolite," Edward chuckled.

Renesmee reached out to her father and touched his arm. "It's okay," Edward replied.

After breakfast Jacob knocked at the cottage door. Renesmee got up and ran over to answer it. Jake was there with both of his huge hands over his face. "Peek-a-boo!", he boomed as he removed his hands from his face. He scooped up Renesmee and tickled her. Rensemee giggled hysterically. Edward coughed, and Jacob put her down. "Sorry, I just haven't seen her in 3 days!"

I don't see what the big deal is. For some reason, Edward still wasn't completely cool with Jacob and Renesmee being soul mates and all, even though Jacob is only like a big brother at this point.

"I'm glad you're here, we're going hunting, and we're also going to try out the concoction Carlisle made." I said.

"He finished that?" asked Jacob. I nodded. "That's cool, I heard Pennsylvania's kind of sunny."

"It's average," I replied. With that, I left Nessie with Jacob, and Edward and I headed to the main house. Edward's glorious skin sparkled in the sun, and he had a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing…" he started, but I could see where this was going.

"Nothing but the way Jacob looks at Rensemee. Edward, you have to be serious. They were _made_ for each other. They are compatable in all ways." It was always the same thing with him. He nodded.

We arrived at the main house, and Emmett was sitting on the couch, playing video games.

"Where's Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Umm, upstairs.." Emmett waved us off. We headed up stairs.

"YES!" Emmett hollered, "High Score, Oh yeah!" I laughed, but Edward didn't.

"Can you hear Carlisles thoughts?" I asked.

"I hear Old Mc Donald Had a Farm," he shook his head, "He's hiding his thoughts from me."

When we got upstairs Carlisle was grinning.

"It works?" I guessed.

"Here, apply this to your skin," he gave me a large make-up sponge he'd probably stolen from Rosalie. I did as he told, and so had Edward. Carlisle handed me a small hand mirror. I looked like I did when I was human, maybe even a bit tanner. The only difference was that I wasn't blushing.

"Wow," was the only word I could say.

"I know," said Carlisle, "And, Look!" He pulled up the blinds in his office and shut off the lamp. Sunlight streamed onto my skin, but I did not sparkle. Not even a little glistening.

With that we were packing the next day, and a week later we were on our way to Pennsylvania.

It was a Thursday, and we all had a flight to Philidelphia.

"Mommy, have you've ever been on a plane before?" Rensemsee was very excited.

"Yes, dear." I replied, monotone. Rensemee was sitting in her booster seat in the back of Edward's Volvo on our way to the airport. I was staring out the window in the front seat. I'd miss the almost constant rain.

"Mommy, what was it like? Was it fun? Did you get sick? How long did it take? Mommy? Mommy!!!!" Rensemee whined.

"Rensemee, could you stop asking questions for at least 5 minutes, we are almost to the airport." Edward asked her.

"But Daddy…" Renesmee objected.

"No buts, young lady, you don't want the Tickle Monster to come pay you a visit." Nessie's eyes widend.

"No." she said quietly. Edward chuckled and his mouth twisted into my favorite crooked smile.

The flight took 4 and half hours, luckily Rensemee slept almost the whole way there. When she was awake she stared out the window, obviously fanscinated by the scenery below.

When we arrived in Philidelphia, we still had a long ways to drive. Edward led the way in our rental car, and Emmett followed in the moving truck. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were all driving our cars to the house. Usually, this would take the average person several days, but they were there by midnight.

The house was just as beautiful as the last. It wasn't the same though. It would never be the same. I would miss Forks, I would miss Charlie, but most of the people I care about will be right here.

The house was in the middle of a 100 acre forest in Columbia county. In about 3 weeks summer vacation will be over, and we will be attending Southern Columbia High School. Edward said that I didn't have to, if I wasn't comfortable being around humans still. I am comfortable, and I will.

After a week in our new house, we were settled. The house wasn't much different than the one in Forks. Emse intentionally searched for a house with a similar set up. The only difference was that here, we could walk out in the sun. It felt nice.

Everyone in the neighborhood was kind and accepting of our large family. Our story was pretty much the same, except here Carlisle had two more adopted children, Rensemee being his youngest. Nessie loved the idea of pretending to be my little sister.

Little did I know, instead of 7 children, it would soon be 8. Alice must've seen _this _coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here goes chapter 2! I wrote it in the endless 2 day wait they give to new users. Oh, and I know so much about Pennsylvania, because I live there. I don't live in Columbia County nor do I attend Southern Columbia, but I pass everytime I go to Knoebels! Yes, I've been there. Go Tigers! (Southern Columbia's Mascot).**

Bella's POV

It was a sunny Saturday and Edward and I were applying Carlisle's concoction to our skin. We still haven't found a good name for it yet.

"Carlisle, is this stuff waterproof?" I asked him. Suddenly he was at the door of the bathroom.

"Yes, unless you use soap," he paused, "Why?"

"Because, we are going to the Amusement Park today!" I replied like he asked the silliest question in the world. I sounded like Alice.

"Your point?" Has he _ever_ been to an amusement park before?

"We're planning to go on the log ride…" I said in a cocky tone.

"And does that involve water?" Carlisle really needs to get out more.

"Yes, Carlisle, it involves water," Edward said, hopelessly. He leaned his head down and let it rest in his hand.

"I see…" he pondered that for a minute, "Have fun!" Carlisle sprinted out of the room.

"Where's he off to?" I asked Edward.

"He's going to research Log Flumes," he chuckled.

I turned to my daughter, "So, Rensemee are you ready to go to the Amusement Park?" rhetorical question, obviously, what 6 year old wouldn't?

"Yes Mommy!" she sang with delight, "But what's it like?"

"I told you, they have rides, were you can fly in the air, or go around in circles."

Rensemee looked confused. "You've got the wrong idea Nessie," Edward told her.

"Let me see." Nessie placed her hand on my arm.

"No, not like that," I stifled a laugh, "You'll just have to wait and see."

Knoebel's Family Amusement Resort was just a few miles away. Little Nessie bounced with excitement as I pointed out the sign to her.

"Knoebels Amusement Park...Straight Ahead!" she read with confidence.

Soon, we approached the rides and Nessie leaned her head to the window and squealed with delight.

"I want to go on that, and that, and that." She pointed to everything that moved.

First, we went to the Kiddie Ride area. Renesmee had a blast driving firetrucks, piloting helicopters, and riding on the back of a zebra.

Soon, we approached a roller coaster, in search of ice cream for Nessie to try.

"If Renesmee were tall enough, we could go on that," I suggested. As a human, even I liked roller coasters.

"Too, bad." Edward shook his head.

"I have an idea!" Suddenly my phone rang. It was Alice, and she saw what I wanted her to see.

"I saw that," she said.

"Yeah, so you want to come down?" I asked.

"Of coarse, this will be HILARIOUS." I was confused, but I trusted Alice.

She was at the park in 5 minutes.

"Okay, I'll go take Rensemee to see the Bald Eagles, and you and Edward can go on the rollercoaster." Alice then burst out laughing.

"Umm, love, must we go on the rollercoaster? I think Alice would enjoy it more, and I like bald eagles."

Oh, Edward didn't like rollercoasters. This would be fun.

The rest of the day was spend without anymore discomfort for Edward. If Edward had been human we would have definately thrown up.

"You can run through the woods at 100 miles and hour, and climb up trees 200 feet tall, but you can't handle a rollercoaster."

"No.." he said, susprisingly looking a bit green.

When we got home Alice and Rensemee were estactic and ready to tell everyone about thier day. Alice had rounded everyone up in the living room. We were just waiting for Carlisle. The door slammed closed.

"What is it,Carlisle?" Edward was naturally the first to know that Carlisle was puzzled. Jasper also looked uncomfortable, obviously affected by Carlisle's emotions.

"Hmmm," he said for awhile. Then he finally muttered, "It seems I've received a letter from Aro,"

"Aro?" we all said in unison, obviously puzzled as well.

"Let me open it," Carlisle sat down at the couch and we all crowded around him. He opened it and began to read out loud.

"Dearest Carlisle, I regret bothering you, as you've recently been very busy moving. I've had a visitor for the past few months. Her name is Grace, and she has many things in common with your little Renesmee. She too, is a half breed. She comes from Northern Italy, and she knows little about her heritage. Most of her life she has been with a small coven. She came to my attention, for she has many special abilities. She can appear to be invisible to to most people, though it is only an illusion. She also has the power to force people to retreat, or surrender. She is very fast, I'd say faster than your Edward. She is important to our guard, but she objects to the drinking of human blood, though she's lived on it most of her life. Ever since I have introduced her to human food, she refuses to drink blood anymore." Carlisle paused.

"Furthurmore, I have decided to send her to you, so she can try your ways. Perhaps, I can eventually wean her back to human blood. If not, she said she would appreciate the experience anyway. We are in no immediate threat, so it would not be important for her to stay. I hope you do not mind another addition to your family. I have also sent a photograph of her. Please repsond. Yours Truly, Aro."

None of us really knew what to say.

"Well, here's the picture." He finally said. He held up a picture of a beautiful girl,almost as beautiful as Rosalie. She had long, dark, burgandy hair with loose curls. Her eyes were deep blue and her skin pale with a blush, like Renesmee.

"So, is she coming?" Esme smiled at the idea of another member of the family.

"I don't see why not," Carlisle replied, "I guess I better starting writing a letter back," he ran off to his office.


End file.
